Left Outside Alone
by Luthien-Anwaman
Summary: [Previously Outsider] Just a little oneshot that I had to write for English. Not anything to do with Anastacia's song. It's about Seto Kaiba, thinking about being alone all the time.


**Lu:** Hey, this is just something I had to do for my English class. Just a little one-shot that we had to do. About an outsider. I naturally thought of Seto Kaiba. I may continue it, but certainly not until Mind Game is finished and the New Tournament is nearly done. So anyway, here's the story.

* * *

**_Outsider_**

**__**

Seto Kaiba. CEO of KaibaCorp, the biggest seller of Duel Monsters Duel Disks in the world. Richest person at Domino High School, including the teachers. Big brother. All this, and he was only 16 years old.

We can now find him sitting quietly at the desk in his room. He is typing at the speed of light on his laptop. But for once, he is not working on reports for his company, or finishing school assignments. His little brother, Mokuba, has encouraged him to keep a diary. Usually, Kaiba would dismiss a thought like this as childish, but Mokuba explained that it was a way to vent his feelings. So Kaiba is now typing up his feelings onto a secured document on his laptop.

-

_Diary,_

_My name is Seto Kaiba. I was the Duel Monsters world champion until Yugi Muoto took the title. By the way, Duel Monsters is the biggest card game in the world at the moment; and I happen to own many of the rarest cards. I suppose I should describe myself. I am 16 years old, and the CEO of KaibaCorp, which produces Disks which create holograms while you duel with Duel Monsters cards. I have fairly long, chocolate brown hair; and blue eyes. Many of the girls at school believe I am incredibly attractive; and waste many hours swooning over me._

_I have a little brother called Mokuba. He's about the only thing I care about. He's a sweet kid, and he keeps trying to encourage me to find some friends. I continue to refuse. I suppose I am an outcast by choice._

_Friends?__ I have none. Sometimes I wish I had some friends, or at least some one to talk to. But I have no one. Yugi has made several attempts to knock down the carefully laid walls of ice that I have built up over the years. However, I manage to resist. I find it more important to run my company successfully than find friends._

_At school today, for example, Yugi found it necessary to approach me while I was trying to work. I told him to go away, but he continued on, asking me what Duel Monster cards I had gotten lately, how Mokuba was, etc. _I_ continued to ignore him, insisting that he left me in peace. He gave up in the end, leaving me in the corner on my own, and proceeded to talk to the mutt, Gardener and Taylor._

_I must confide in something, and I suppose this document is as good as anything else. Better than a person, anyway. I'm lonely. My brother is the only company I have. But much apart from that, I have never experienced much love. My parents died while I was very young, and my stepfather (Gozubaro Kaiba) was the exact opposite of kind and caring. He worked me hard, just so I could take over his company. I have never been hugged, kissed, held... and I wish I had. By anyone. Having no one to care for me has turned me cold, so that all anyone sees is the cold, hard exterior that I have built up over the years. But I'm sure that if someone cared for me, all of that would crumble down._

_Well, that's all for today. I suppose I _may _continue this tomorrow._

_Seto__ Kaiba_

_-_

With that, Kaiba saved the document, secured it with a password, and closed the laptop. Yawning slightly, and pushed his messy, limp, brown hair out of his eyes. He yawned slightly, and opened his work document. He was tired, but he hardly ever slept, so he continued to push himself to go on without sleep. Even though he had just written that he was lonely, he continued to work as if nothing had happened. As he had said, he was an outcast by choice.

* * *

**Lu:** Well, what do you think? Review! Should I continue it later, or focus on writing different stories? If I continue, this may become a SetoxSerenity. OK, almost definately become a SetoxSerenity. What can you say, I like romance. Review!


End file.
